


Of Mornings and Memories

by totalnovaktrash



Series: The Collector's Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I mean, Lilith saved Astrid from the Titanic, Original Character(s), Slightly - Freeform, not much else, that's important to note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: Lilith remembers the risk she took to save a friend and fluff ensues.





	Of Mornings and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The original title for this story was Two Blondes, a Ginger, and a Baby TARDIS. I really had no creativity whatsoever.

_ Lilith let her TARDIS fully materialize before opening the door. She was hit with a wave of heat. One she expected, considering she was parked over a nuclear storm drive. She watched the edge of the platform intently. _

_ “Astrid!” she heard her own voice scream. _

_ Lilith continued to watch as the forklift pushed Max Capricorn into the abyss, and then followed. Capricorn and the machine bounced off the shield created by the borrowed extrapolator. _

_ Astrid, on the other hand, passed right through the extrapolator shielding and fell right into Lilith’s arms, knocking them both to the ground. (Lilith internally laughed at the fact that it was exactly what had happened when her father caught River). _

_ Astrid scrambled up and gasped when she saw who had caught her. “Lilith?” _

_ “Astrid Peth.” Lilith grinned. “It’s good to see you again.” _

_ She frowned. “I just saw you a few seconds ago. You were up there.” Astrid noticed Lilith’s attire, her turtleneck tank top and jeans. “And you were wearing a dress.” _

_ Lilith ran over to the console. “I’ll explain once we’re in the vortex.” _

_ “Vortex?” Astrid repeated. “Lilith, what’s going on? Where are we?” _

_ “My ship.” _

_ “That blue box? But this room is huge! How can that tiny box be bigger on the inside?” _

_ “Time Lord technology,” Lilith said. “Technically, we’re not in the blue box. We’re in  _ my _ ship. She’s called a TARDIS. That’s T-A-R-D-I-S.” _

_ “Alright.” Astrid’s voice was a bit shaky. “Okay.” _

_ The ginger took her hand. “I know, it takes a bit to take in. But you can get used to it.” _

* * *

“What’s that big Time Princess brain thinking about, hmm?”

Lilith snapped out of the memory to see Astrid standing across the table, smirking at her. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was a mess. Lilith laughed. “A plus bed head, there.”

“Oh, hush, you.” She leaned across the table and pecked Lilith on the lips. 

“Don’t worry, I think it’s adorable. What are you doing up so early?”

“What are  _ you _ doing up so early?” Astrid countered, going to make the tea.

“Told you.” Lilith shrugged. “I don’t need as much sleep as the average human.”

Astrid raised an eyebrow. “Which is why you passed out in the library for eight hours a few days ago.”

“At least I don’t go without sleep for weeks on end like my dad.”

“Mm,” Astrid agreed. “Your dad  _ is _ a bit of a nutter.”

“What do you say to heading to Earth today? I’m craving  _ real  _ Earth fries. Maybe a Frappuccino from Starbucks too.”

“I don’t see how you stay so thin,” the blonde complained. “Especially with your eating habits.”

Lilith preened. “Superior Time Lady physiology.”

“Where have I heard that before?” said a voice from the doorway to the kitchen.

“Morning, Jen,” the other two chorused.

“You’re quoting Dad,” Jenny accused, pouring herself a cup of tea, grabbing a crumpet, and plopping down next to Lilith.

“Details,” she dismissed. “How do you know he’s not quoting me? And technically, it  _ is _ superior. Ability to expel poison, telepathy, binary vascular system, respiratory bypass system…”

“Thank Vot for the respiratory bypass system.” Astrid winked at Lilith, who blushed furiously.

Jenny wrinkled her nose. “Flirting is to be kept outside the kitchen, yeah? I’m eating.”

“You’re just bitter because you haven’t seen that boyfriend of yours in a few weeks,” Lilith teased.

“His name is Felix, and he’s not my boyfriend,” Jenny muttered.

“But you want him to be,” Astrid said with a singing voice.

The ginger Time Lady studied her sister’s face. “She’s blushing!” she crowed. “She’s totally in to him!”

“Button it, Lilith.”

Lilith and Astrid’s laughter was cut short but the former’s cell phone going off. She answered. “And how is my dear mother doing today?”

“ _ Where are you? _ ” Rose asked.

“What do you mean, where am I? Where am I supposed to be?”

“ _ Tony’s wedding! Your Gran’s going spare. _ ”

Lilith jumped up and swore in Gallifreyan. “Time and date?”

“ _ July 5 _ _ th _ _ , 2035 at 11:30. Remember, it’s in Pete’s World. _ ”

“Yeah, got it Mom. Jen, Astrid, and I will be there soon. Love you.”

“ _ See you soon, love. _ ” Rose hung up.

“Breakfast is over, ladies. We’ve got Uncle Tony’s wedding to get to.” Lilith kissed Astrid on the cheek. “Might want to brush your hair, hun.”

“Might want to put yours up,” Astrid countered, running her fingers through Lilith’s long hair.

Jenny stood. “I’m getting out of here before you two start snogging.” She almost ran out of the kitchen.

“Come on,” Lilith said, dragging Astrid away. “I’ve got a new blue dress I’ve been  _ dying _ to try on.”

“You never answered me. What were you thinking about when I came in?” Astrid asked.

* * *

_ “But you still haven’t answered my question. How are you in two places at once?” _

_ Lilith beamed. “Did I mention it travels in time?” _


End file.
